Night of Fun
by Tiger-Shifter
Summary: Fred messes up on his and his wife's anniversary! Lemons and Limes galore! how will he be able to make it up to her?


Night of Fun

Hermione walked into the flat above the joke shop with an angry huff. Fred followed her in, an appeasing smile on his face. "Aw come on Mione, you know it was an accident!" "You do not punch the waiter in the face by 'accident' Frederick Weasley!" She snapped. He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "And I don't _care _if he was the one who started it! You are an adult, not a little five year old!" he took a step forward to calm her, she took and angry stomp back, her arms folded. "He was _baiting_ you; you should be used to that!" It didn't seem to matter that he was a good foot taller, and she had to look up to see him, he was plenty scared (not that he'd ever admit it).

He suddenly had an idea. Fred plastered a smug grin on his face. "Fred, don't look at me like that, you can't wriggle your way out of this with your charms!" he slinked closer, resting his hands on her hips, holding her in place." Charms?" he purred into her ear. A slight shiver was sent down her spine and warmth pooled in her tummy at the breath hitting her ear. She took in a shaky breath, desperately trying to remain focused. His grin widened, he knew he was winning. She took a step backwards, hesitantly. "I told you not to pull this crap with me! I'm _trying _to be serious!" She said, half-convincingly. He took a bigger step towards her. "But what's the _fun_ in being serious?" he nuzzled her neck. She leaned her head to the side, compliantly. "You seem to be at a loss for words." He kissed her neck gently. She suddenly straightened up. "I'm seriously NOT in the mood for this Fred…" She trailed off with a moan as he unzipped her dress from behind, still kissing her neck.

He pulled back, looking at her; her dazed look and messy hair. "Not in the mood?" He said with a mock pout. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, won't we love?" She gave a happy moan. He freed her hair from its clip, letting the curls cascade around her dainty shoulders. He ran his fingers through her curly mane, tousling it. She had her eyes lightly closed, waiting. He did not disappoint. He smelled her hair, strawberries, and then kissed the crown of her head. He then moved down, kissing her forehead, nose, both cheeks, but skipping her now-pouting mouth. "All in good time." He chuckled. She moaned impatiently. He slowly pulled the already unzipped dress down, letting the silky material pool at her feet. She stepped out of the ring of material, snug up against him. He cupped her breasts through her bra. "This'll have to go." He said seriously. He then molded his lips onto hers, at the same time unhooking her bra. He always bragged about his 'ability' to take off bras easily and Hermione always told him to shut up.

She gave a surprised and pleased moan as her bra fell away, exposing her to him. He cupped them in his large palms, rolling one of the nipples in between his finger. A zing of pleasure went straight to her womanhood. She moaned loudly. Hermione opened her eyes and peered at him. "You're far too dressed up for this party, Mr. Weasley." She said in all seriousness. She started with the top button of his dress shirt, slowly working the buttons out of their holes. They both knew how to tease. After she had gotten the first few buttons undone, Fred became impatient and just tore the rest of it off, with buttons flying everywhere. "Fred! That was a nice shirt!" She scolded. He kissed at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her sweet spot. She threw her head back and moaned again. They were both bare chested against one another, soft curves against hard planes. "Let's take this somewhere else." Fred whispered. He suddenly scooped her up; she let out a surprised squeal. He walked easily back to the master bedroom, and laid her gently on it. Fred stepped back to admire her, she was all his, and she was beautiful.

He skimmed his fingers over her belly, down to the line of her knickers, causing her to giggle. He edged his digits under her knickers, and down to her wet opening. She gasped as his thumb brushed her clit. "You like that?" He said with a knowing smirk. She nodded, bobbing her head wildly. He gently eased a finger into her, enjoying her moans and sounds of pleasure. His thumb brushed over her clit again. He felt a gush of warmth. He slipped in another digit, stretching her. He was now rolling her clit. She shuddered around his fingers, climaxing. He pulled out his wet fingers, smelled them, and then licked the essence of her off.

Fred slowly worked her now wet knickers down her legs, coaxing her to lift her bum. He finally slid them all the way off. "Wait," She panted. She shakily crawled over and started to unfasten his trousers. He had almost forgotten. She pulled his green boxers down along with his trousers. His member sprang free of its confinements. "Much better." She breathed. She slowly pumped her hand over him, spreading the beads of pre-cum along his shaft. A bolt of pleasure ran up from his groin, up his spine, and then zinged back down again. He let out a low groan of pleasure. He slowly pushed her onto the bed, with him over her.

He lined himself up with her, then sliding in with her natural lubricant. They both let out a sigh of pleasure at being connected again. She looked at him lovingly, rising her hips, trying to tell him to get a move on. He slowly pumped his hips, setting a natural rhythm between them. He felt shocks of pleasure going up and down his back and loins. He thrust faster. He could hear her moaning at him to go faster, feeling her heels digging into his bum, trying to get closer. He could feel his end coming, like a small wave, getting bigger and bigger. He thrust rapidly now, determined for them both to finish. He made sure that he rubbed himself in that special _spot_ of hers, so she'd come. He ground his hips against hers, his climax seconds away. He felt her tighten around him, heard her calling his name, and then he was lost. Giving a last few sporadic thrusts, he emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed against her, drained (literally). He could hear her heart beating rapidly.

He slowly rolled off of her, off to her side, and then pulled him against her. Perhaps it was too hot in the room to cuddle, but they didn't care. She tucked perfectly into his side. He threw a possessive arm around her waist. He kissed her head, blinking sleepily. "Goodnight and Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Weasley." She smiled.

END

Hey Guys! That was my first full blown Smut! How did I do? Remember to review! I've never written anything so… explicit! I hope I did ok. ALSO CHECK OUT MY BETA PROFILE!


End file.
